Easter Proposal
by abcRainbowPie
Summary: Demyx proposes to Zexion in a creative way on their favorite holiday. Happy Easter! Demyx/Zexion


Zexion and Demyx had known each other since they were five. They were best friends up until Demyx came out with his feelings for the other at age sixteen. After that they became a couple all through high school and college. Zexion became a young author and soon moved to his own house with an office to work in. Demyx was offered to move in with his boyfriend and gladly took the opportunity. During the day the blonde played at local café shops while the younger male stayed home and worked.

Today wasn't any different – Demyx out playing music and Zexion at home in his office. The only difference was that today was Easter. The holiday had been the two's favorite holiday as kids, but now that they were older they didn't have a reason – or time – to dye and hunt eggs or do anything they used to. If they still lived with their families it might be different.

The two went through their usual morning routines. They'd get up at around the same time and Zexion would make breakfast while Demyx would take a shower and get ready for the day. Despite the blonde's normal actions, he felt nervous and anxious about one thing. He had placed three plastic eggs in places he knew Zexion would find them, making sure the younger would find them in the right order. Demyx wasn't too nervous about the other finding the eggs – he knew he would. What he was nervous about was Zexion's response when he'd get home later.

After eating breakfast, Demyx gave Zexion a quick kiss and left. Once the blonde was gone, Zexion went to take his own shower and change out of his sweats and tank top he sleeps in. His shower was quick as usual and after he dried himself off, not bothering much with his hair, and went to the bedroom he shared with Demyx. Going over to his dresser he pulled open the top drawer to get his clothes but stopped at seeing a blue plastic egg.

Pausing, he slowly reached forward and picked the egg up. Opening it revealed a folded piece of paper. Taking the paper out of the plastic egg, Zexion unfolded it. The only thing written on it was the word 'Will' in Demyx's handwriting.

Confused, Zexion put the paper and egg on top of the dresser and pulled out his clothes, getting himself dressed. Once he was dressed he used his towel to dry his hair – and put the paper in his pocket – then left the bedroom to go to his office. In his office he sat at his desk, turning on his computer and waiting for it to turn on completely. As he waited, he gently turned his chair from side to side using his feet on the ground. Once his computer was fully on he opened the document he had last been working on.

He worked in his office, often taking small breaks to sit back in his chair. Near lunch time he received a text message from Demyx, which the blonde always sent during his lunch break. Deciding to take a break for lunch, Zexion left his office, taking his phone with him to continue text Demyx, to go to the kitchen.

Setting his phone down on the counter, he opened the cupboard that they stored the plates in, only to find another plastic egg. Taking and opening it, he found the same thing as he did in the last, only this time the word read 'you' on the paper.

Still slightly confused at what the blonde was trying to do, Zexion slipped the paper into his pocket with the other and pulled out a plate. As he started to make his lunch, his phone notified him he received a text and he wondered if he should ask Demyx what was going on with the eggs but decided to just see what else he will find.

After getting his lunch ready he sat down at the table to eat and continue to text Demyx. By the time he was finished eating, Demyx set a text telling his boyfriend he was off break and had to go. Putting the plate in the sink, Zexion left the kitchen and went back to his office. Instead of working though, he went to the bookcase in there and picked up the book he was currently reading. As he turned to walk away he stopped and looked back to the space where the book had been. There was another egg he had almost not noticed.

Grabbing the egg and setting down the book in his hands, he noticed that there seemed to be something else in this egg. Opening it he found another piece of folded paper accompanied by a ring. Zexion froze at the sight of the ring, knowing the possibility of what the last paper would read but picked the paper up and read it anyway.

'Marry me?'

Smiling, Zexion took both the paper and ring and put them in his pocket.

* * *

When Demyx got home he found Zexion in his usual place in the living room reading. Walking over the blonde glanced at the other's left hand, checking to see if was wearing the ring. Not seeing it, Demyx felt disappointed but didn't let it show as he kissed Zexion as a greeting. They exchanged their normal question of 'how was your day?' and so on.

When dinner time came, Demyx helped his boyfriend cook and prepare the meal. After they ate Demyx offered to help clean up, but Zexion wouldn't let him and told the blonde to go take a shower. Demyx did as he was told and went to their bedroom to get clothes for bed then went to take his shower.

After his shower he became more disappointed at the sight of Zexion already in bed and asleep, but grew curious by the egg that rested on his pillow. Walking over to the bed, he picked up the egg and opened it, finding a paper like the ones he had left for Zexion.

Setting the egg on the bedside table, Demyx took out the paper and unfolded it, reading a single word written in Zexion's neat writing.

'Yes'

Looking over at his sleeping boyfriend, Demyx noticed the ring that the other now wore and smiled. Climbing into bed he wrapped his arms around Zexion from behind, surprised but happy to feel a hand hold onto his arms.


End file.
